Addicted
by ClioMarie
Summary: Harry grew up a happy child until his mother died at the age of 7 and his life went downhill from there. Now someone's decided to help him out can he be pulled away from the bad scene he's surrounded with or will he forever be trapped a victim to drugs and alcohol?


**Prologue: How did I go wrong?**

I sat in the middle of my bathroom floor, knife poised- ready to bring me relief from my mental and physical pain. As I sat there ready to bring more pain upon myself I laughed giddily, the drugs running through my system causing this effect on me. I closed my eyes as the silent tears rolled down my cheeks, the tears I would never let anyone ever see- they were mine alone to cry. I couldn't escape the memories my mind conjured up, how my life had become such a hectic hazardous mess.

_I sat next to my aunt on the couch watching television just like every other day, I would come home from school and walk into the house, mom poised ready with a plate of cookies and juice for an afternoon snack for me. I'd take them happily and follow her into the living room to sit just like we always did but today was different somehow, aunty didn't seem as happy as she usually did._

_I touched her arm worried, "Aunty? Aunty, are you okay?" I asked._

_She didn't respond and I started shaking her yelling for her to wake up and respond to me, my daddy came rushing in upon my yelling and saw me shaking aunty. He had a phone in hand and was talking to someone almost immediately, I sat there crying softly next to mommy continually shaking her._

_Some men rushed in then and took her away from me, I clung to her tightly begging them not to take her. Uncle pulled me off her and held me tightly he was sobbing softly, I knew something was wrong- daddy never cried. I looked up at him confused and he just shook his head, it wasn't important for me to know at_

_the time I guess. He took me out to the car and buckled me into the seat before getting in himself and took off down the road, "uncle? Where we going?" I questioned, he shook his head and continued to drive._

_We pulled up to a giant building and he helped me out of the car before taking my hand and leading me inside. We walked up to a desk and he started talking to the lady there, after a while he led me down a hallway and into an elevator which took us up to another floor. We got off and started walking toward a bunch of chairs, he set me down and then went over to a desk to talk._

_I sat there swinging my legs nervously, uncle came over then with a grim look on his face. I knew then mommy wasn't okay, "what's wrong with mommy?" I whispered._

_He knelt down in front of me, "she's got a disease honey, a very bad disease. We've known about it for awhile but it's acting up sweetie pie. She might not… might not make it. She might be going to a better place honey."_

_I felt the tears run down my cheeks then I knew what he meant even if he thought I didn't, aunty wouldn't be with us for much longer. I jumped up out of my chair and pushed my way passed him running toward the doors on the other side of the room. I pushed my way through them and started running down the hallway_

_looking in the doors for aunty, I needed to get to her. I heard footfalls behind me and shouts for me to stop but I couldn't, I had to get to aunty._

_I stopped suddenly seeing her in a room to my right, I walked over to the door and stopped just staring at her. "Aunty?" I whispered, she didn't respond. "Aunty… you can't leave…" I whispered before I pulled myself up onto the bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her and sobbed softly. I felt her breathing slow and then stop, I froze instinctively as I laid my head over her heart and heard nothing._

I cried out as I slashed my wrist letting my physical pain take away my mental, I couldn't bare it anymore.

_It was a year ago today that my aunty died, I walked home from school sadly and walked inside the house. "I'm home uncle…" I whispered._

_I was a shell of what I used to have been and everyone around me knew it, especially my father, neither of us were what we used to be. I walked into the family room and looked around for my father, he didn't appear to be home yet which was normal nowadays he had two jobs to work instead of just one. He had told me I was getting a job as soon as I was old enough and I was taking care of him then._

_I heard a car pull up and soon after heard the door open and my uncle's loud footfalls enter and come into the family room where I was sitting quietly. "Harry! Go make me my dinner!" I jumped up frightened, I looked at him more closely he was… drunk! I'd never seen him like this before and it scared me I ran for my life into my room and locked it, I remained there the rest of the night._

Slash, slash, slash. Another physical slash to my arm, another mental slash to my heart and mind. I couldn't handle all the memories in my life they were too painful and I felt I was being pulled under.

_"Happy birthday Harry!" I heard Draco yell as I sat down next to him in the lunch room. I looked down as usual when I was addressed directly, "Draco please don't…" I whispered. I wasn't in the mood for this, I was never in the mood for an upbeat lifestyle and Draco knew it we'd known each other for the past six years._

_He helped me through that first year of my father drinking and he's stayed with me since keeping me calm and getting me through all the tough times._

_I sighed as I looked up and what I saw caused me to lose all breath I had there standing in front of me was an angel I was for sure. _

_I heard Draco chuckle softly and then motion toward him, "Harry this is my friend_

_Ron. He lived in Brooklyn but recently moved to Manhattan to be closer to well… his mom" he whispered the last word he knew how I got with the subject._

_I looked down not saying anything, I started to retreat back into my shell not letting anything around me get in. I stared off not realizing anything, catatonic almost as some would say. I couldn't respond I was shutting down not seeing anything, not responding._

_It didn't register when Draco started repeatedly saying my name or when he came over and started shaking me or even when he said he was going to take me to the nurse, and even when he picked me up and started carrying me in that direction I still was unresponsive to his actions._

_The next thing I realized though was an electric jolt shot through me and I looked around disoriented, Draco's friend had his hand on my shoulder steadying me and I felt jolt's shooting through me. I jumped back startled and wrapped my arms around my legs while shaking and rocking slightly frightened.d and I went over to her. _

_Draco put his hands out in front of him as he came closer to me, "Harry?" I didn't respond I was too frightened, "Harry?" repeated._

_I looked up, my eyes as big as saucers, "y-y-yes?" I stuttered to him. He shook his head, "Harry, you're fine I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it, I know how you get." I nodded to him letting him know I understood, he took a blanket from the nurse and slowly approached me with it and slowly wrapped it around me letting me see all his actions. He should be a therapist of some sort he definitely knows how to deal with me…_

I screamed again as I added more cuts to my already battered body, a body covered in tattoo's and piercings and cuts, a body unwanted. I cried as I reached for my pill bottle hoping to drown out all the pain I felt.

_The music was blaring around me as I took another sip of the vodka, Ron had provided me. If anyone had told me that a year ago I would be at a party with my best friends crush as my boyfriend drinking and popping pills to drown out all the pain I had I would've laughed at them. But here I was, Draco on my right_

_and Ron my one love on my left, my hand in his and his arm around my back playing with my hair as we both drank to oblivion._

_Ron passed me another wrapped ecstasy and I took it willingly, placing my vodka down on the ground as I snorted it up through my system feeling the buzz it gave me. I smiled happily at the two guys next to me as I passed it back to Ron and grabbed my vodka again, as I looked back up I saw one of the most gorgeous_

_guys I'd ever seen._

_He wore a pair a black leather pants that clung to his ass and a low v-cut shirt that had risen slightly showing his happy trail. He wore a smirk and disheveled brown hair as he walked over to us and winked before continuing to sit on Ron's lap. He looked up at her surprised and gasped at the look he received for her chest was directly at eye level. I growled menacingly as I stood up abruptly and tapped her shoulder, "You did not just sit on my man…" I whispered._

_He looked up at me, "What was that little girl?" my eyes were slits now, "that's my man there, the one your so conveniently sitting your huge butt on." I stated, her mouth became an 'o' as I heard Ron chuckle softly._

_He looked back at him appalled as he stood up, "you got spunk kid, I'll give you that. I'm Blaise." He held his hand out for me, I took it and shook it, "Harry."_

_He nodded, "and your man candy?" I chuckled, if I ever called Ron that I'm not sure he'd appreciate it._

_"Ron," I heard him state as he stood up and shook his hand._

_He nodded again, "nice to meet you, mind if I give you guys my number? I can tell we're going to be close, especially you, Harry. Call me please?"_

_"sure." I said as I handed him my phone and he entered his number before handing it back, "well good talking to you, I gotta chat with some other people." He said before walking off._

_I decided to sit back down on Ron's lap, "well that was interesting," I stated as I ran my fingers through his hair. He nodded in agreement right before we brought our lips together and his hands started to roam finding there way to my hair and my shirt._

"Why!" I screamed. "Why can't it be the same as it was?" I yelled. I couldn't believe how far our relationship had come since then, that was two weeks after we started dating it was so good, how had we got here?

_We had just finished another party, Blaise and I had had a blast partying and drinking our ways out of the pain we felt. Neither of us knew each other's story we just both knew we had painful lives. Ron and I sat up front in his car on the way home and he took that opportunity to tease me endlessly while he drove._

_I kept squirming in my seat as his hand went higher up my leg, I didn't feel entirely comfortable with this but I was drunk and was filled with drugs so my mind wasn't working properly. His hand moved the skirt up as he kept his eyes on the road and one hand on the wheel, he had insisted I wear a pair of loose black jeans and my tight black shirt but he loved it so I consented and wore it. He graced his fingers across my inside thigh and then started moving upward. I took a shaky breath in as I realized something: I definitely wasn't ready for this. "Ron,_

_don't… please."_

_He didn't listen as he continued his actions, I reached my hands to his wrist and pulled it away, "Ron, no… I can't…" I whispered. He growled lowly, "You'll pay…" he hissed._

_I looked at him frightened as he placed his hand on my thigh and squeezed hard causing me to yelp, "that's just the beginning missy!"_

_I gulped as we pulled up to his apartment and he came around letting me out, he pulled me to my feet and pulled me inside his apartment, kicking the door closed behind him. I looked behind me to see him lock it and then he pulled me upstairs, "I think it's time for something new…" he whispered in my ear._

_I gulped as he pulled me up to his room and closed the door setting me down on the bed and then walking over to a cupboard. He returned a few seconds later with materials in hand I gulped, another tattoo. I had one on my ankle and a few up and down my arms, where else could he put it?_

_I heard him plug it in and the vibrating start for a second, "now, I'm going to tattoo you. You belong to me and me alone only, who tattoo's you?"_

_"You…" I whispered. _

_"who pierces you?" he insisted._

_"You…" I whispered again. _

_"Good, and now you only belong to who?"_

_"You." I whispered once more, I couldn't stand this. He nodded at me, good now I have a few things to do tonight to you so lets start shall we?" I gulped causing him to smile. "Don't be frightened, you're fine with me I promise." He whispered in my ear as he rubbed my back going down slowly until he got to the hem of_

_my shirt, he reaches under and started moving it up._

_I stopped him with my hands, "what are you doing?" I requested. He shook my hands off and pulled it off, "tattooing you." He stated, "and your shirt is in the way."_

_I stared him wide eyed as he started to rub my back again," now lay down on the bed stomach down and don't move okay?" I nodded knowing it was going to happen either way._

_I laid down face down not looking as I took a deep breath as the vibrating started again and he moved my hair out of the way and started. I hissed at the initial sting, I would never get used to that no matter how many tattoo's he gave me. After what seemed like ages I heard the vibrating stop and felt him covering it to_

_stop any bleeding._

_"That looks freaking sexy…" he whispered in my ear as he started to rub my hip bone. I gasped and hissed instinctively, "Ron…" I warned._

_He shook his head, "Won't you learn? You belong to me." He stated, slapping me on the butt at the end to get the point across which caused me to scream._

_"That won't be the last time you scream tonight, just remember…" he whispered seductively and it actually caused me to moan again. He quirked his eyebrows, "see…"_

_I groaned, why must he do that. He grabbed his materials and returned them returning once again with something I was very familiar with, the piercing gun and I gasped. I didn't want anymore and he knew my views on it, I shook my head at him. "No…" I whimpered._

_He chuckled, "baby… please it's gonna look sexy I promise."_

_I sighed, he'd do it no matter what in the end if I didn't I'd just have to go through a lot more pain to get it over with. I nodded, "fine… where?" I questioned._

_"roll over but please let me help you, you'll hurt your back if you don't." I nodded as I let him help me sit up and then pulled me up off the bed, I sat back down carefully as he reached for the new addition to my piercings and put it in the gun. He turned back around and smiled at me looking at my chest which still_

_remained uncovered due to my back._

_"stay still, okay?" he asked. I nodded, signaling him to go ahead. He knelt down in front of me and smiled at his position which caused me to take a shaky breath in. He reached one hand forward and started kneading my stomach as his hand traced around my naval and traveled downward as his other hand came_

_up with the gun. He positioned it at my naval and while his hand continued southward and reached the bottom of my skirt he pressed the trigger at the same time his hand found the edge of my pants._

_I cried out as I felt the immense pain of the piercing in my naval as I breathed heavily. At one point he decided to thrust himself upon me, I hadn't even realized he had removed his pants until now at which point I screamed as I looked to the side as he raped me trying not to realize it._

I cried now as that memory came to me, I hadn't remembered it until now I had tried to block out all the bad memories I had with Ron which was a lot of them. I couldn't stand it any longer I needed to do something productive, I grabbed the pill bottle and downed four of them at once not caring what would happen or the

effect they would have mixed together.

As I let the pills go into my bloodstream I grabbed my knife and let it penetrate my skin again and again until I felt the darkness creeping in and myself losing consciousness.


End file.
